ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Trainer (Clash)
Pokémon Trainer is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's a... Pokémon Trainer from Kanto, to be specific, the protagonist of Pokémon Red & Blue. He's very caring and cares a LOT about his Pokémon. He enters the Dark Tournament to find out more about the Shadow Pokémon released into the wild and how they are being brought into the Smash Bros. world. Pokémon Trainer is a ridiculously difficult character to play since you need to master three characters, but you don't... actually have to be a master with them now, due to the much more bearable mechanics regarding how to play as them. Squirtle is fast and agile but light and weak, Charizard is strong with good range but falls easily to rushdown and is slow, Ivysaur is a defensive character who is in the middle of Charizard and Squirtle attribute-wise. Switching Pokémon / Team Management A major change to the Pokémon Trainer is about how the switching and overall mechanics work. They exist for the character to have a much easier combating characters 2 of all of the Pokémon fall against and overall making Pokémon Trainer a less difficult character to play. One is the fact you do not need to worry about stamina. You can keep one Pokémon in for as long as needed. The other is the fact, if you do feel like you need to switch, it takes a much shorter time to complete. You can also change the order of switching before the match; There is also another, completely different style with the team. You now have the option to only take 2 Pokémon into the battle and use the last one as an Assist with unlimited uses but the slightly longer break times than standard assists (about 12 seconds), not to mention the third Pokémon is only usable as an assist and not as a fighter. Assist moves listed below: *Squirtle: A: Aqua Jet / B: Waterfall / C: Water Gun *Ivysaur: A: Razor Leaf / B: Sludge Bomb / C: Vine Whip *Charizard: A: Forward Flare Blitz / B: Wing Attack / C: Up Forward Flare Blitz Switching Pokémon is done with a Down, Down + Special + Attack command and now uses up 1 bar of Clash Attack Meter, which means you can't just spam your switches. Regardless of the mode you pick, you're still forced to switch if you lose a stock. You also switch automatically after landing 2 knockouts and can't switch out again for 45 seconds afterwards, which is to prevent you from abusing one Pokémon for the entire match who does well against your opponent. All in all, you still have to be good with all three Pokémon. However, you have more leeway since you don't have to play as each of three equally; an expert player could be a master with Squirtle, great with Ivysaur and high-level with Charizard and probably do fine competitively, since you don't have to rely on the other two Pokémon as much. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs Squirtle *Up Tilt is even better at juggling; guaranteed combos into a number of things. *Up Smash has insane priority, makes a great anti-air. *Up Aerial is slightly stronger. *Dash attack has super armor. *Back Aerial is basically the same as the Forward Aerial. *Waterfall travels farther. Ivysaur *Forward Aerial is faster. *Down Aerial recovers faster, starts slightly faster and deals more damage. *Priority on all aerials except Back increased. *Larger Vine Whip sweetspot. *Vine Whip is now a grab. *Vine Whip travels farther. *Dodges are faster. *Razor Leaf travels Final Destination distance. Charizard *Jab, much easier to land all hits. *Back Aerial, much easier to land both hits. *Up Aerial has increased knockback and priority. *New Forward Aerial with much more reliable, less wonky mechanics: Coming soon. *Fly now works like R.O.B.'s Robo Burner and Fawful's Flying. *Throws are all slightly stronger and deal more damage. *Dash attack is now a slide that must be blocked low. *Sweetspots on all moves, save Down Tilt, are gone. They function like the sweetspotted versions, which makes spacing with Charizard much easier. Universal *Up Throw is now a Launcher for all 3 Pokémon. Nerfs Squirtle *Up Smash is much weaker knockback-wise. *Withdraw is slightly worse as a recovery move. Ivysaur *Bullet Seed is easier to DI out of. *More recovery after throwing out a Razor Leaf. *Up Smash knockback decreased very slightly. *Dash Attack knockback decreased very slightly. Charizard *Rock Smash is gone. *Due to the change of mechanics, so is Fly the attack. *Down Aerial on grounded characters is weaker. *Up Smash starts about 2 frames slower. Other *Stamina system removed. You still switch out after losing a stock, though. *Can now change the order of Pokémon. Pros & Cons Pros Cons Moveset: Pokémon Trainer Clash Attack 1: Triple Finish Final Smash 1: Teamwork On-screen appearance *Throws a Pokéball onto the screen and yells "Go, Squirtle / Ivysaur / Charizard!". Moveset: Squirtle Ground Moves Normals Smash Attacks Aerial Moves Grabs and Throws Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Water Gun Side Special Move: Withdraw Up Special Move: Waterfall Down Special Move: Rapid spin Clash Attack 2: Skull bash Final Smash 2: Hydro pump Other Taunts and Victory Poses Moveset: Ivysaur Ground Moves Normals Smash Attacks Aerial Moves Grabs and Throws Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Bullet Seed Side Special Move: Razor Leaf Up Special Move: Vine Whip Down Special Move: Sludge Bomb Clash Attack 2: Power Whip Final Smash 2: Solar beam Other Taunts and Victory Poses Moveset: Charizard Ground Moves Normals Smash Attacks Aerial Moves Grabs and Throws Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Flamethrower Side Special Move: Flare Blitz Charizard charges with it's fist, covering it's body in a flame aura. This has 11 frames of start-up, and during those frames you can angle it in any direction. If it connects, Charizard takes 1% damage. This move is very similar to Hulk's Gamma Charge. It's also just as godly as that move; it's a fantastic punisher, anti-air, finisher, has high priority and works great in combos. Extremely unsafe on block or whiff, though. You can't just throw this move out randomly. Overall this is a very good move and a very important one to master if you want to use Charizard. This attack deals 17%. If blocked, it deals 2% chip. Up Special Move: Wing Attack Down Special Move: Fire Fang *Ground only; can not be done in the air. Charizard hops up and creates a tornado with it's wings that stays in place for 6 seconds. This is Charizard's "trap" move, like The Dog's Throw A Bone and Sonic's Sonic Drive. The tornado is fairly large (although not too large; it won't extend to, say, the top Battlefield platform from the bottom of Battlefield) and has very high priority, making it a very good move to control space and use as an air counter. It takes a lot of time to set-up your tornadoes and recover from them, so you can't just pull this out randomly. You need to put your tornadoes in the right places; where you KNOW they'll be effective. Still, when used properly, this can be quite good. When someone gets sucked into a tornado, they get hit 5 times for a total of 12%. If blocked, it'll deal 5 hits for 1% chip each. Clash Attack 2: Dragon claw Final Smash 2: Fire Blast Other Taunts and Victory Poses In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. Pokémon Trainer CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Squirtle CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Ivysaur CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Charizard CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category:Pokémon universe Category:Characters (Clash)